Just enjoy
by Teryl79
Summary: Grissom and Sara are trapped in a motel after their flight has been cancalled
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks to **Kristy** for pushing me to write this and for beta reading hugz. It's my first fic ever. So please review so I can do better next time ;-)

Summary: They just enjoy...

* * *

„You're kidding, aren't you?" Sara asked in disbelieve. 

She looked at the woman on the other side of the counter and shook her head. That had to be a joke, a really bad one in Sara's opinion. That couldn't be true. The assistant from American Airlines had just told Grissom and her that their flight back had been cancelled because of a thunderstorm over Las Vegas. Sara looked at Grissom and saw a slight anger in his eyes. 'How can he stay that calm anyways?' she wondered. It was 6 p.m. on Thursday night, they had tough four days behind them and both were looking forward for the flight home and the two days off. They felt burnt out after that days in Chicago where they visited a seminar about new methods for securing of evidence. The days had been really stressful and both of them just wanted to go home.

"Ok", Sara said, sighing heavily, "how do expect us to go home now?", she asked the woman opposite of her. Grissom still said nothing but Sara mentioned with a sideway glance that his jaw muscles strained a little what was an unmistakable sign of his inner tension. "I'm sorry, Ma'am" the assistant said with a slightly bored voice. It was obvious she had had this conversation a few times in the last couple of minutes and got used to every single way of reaction. "What we can offer you is a motel room near the airport for the time you have to stay here and that we call you as soon as the flight will be resheduled. Or you can stay here at the airport if you like to." "We wait here", Sara said, feeling the anger and frustration raising up again. "No!", his words were hardly audible and Sara threw an questioning look at Grissom. He looked tiered, dark circles under his eyes. "Did you just say no?" Sara asked him. For the first time since they had heard about their cancelled flight Grissom looked at her. His eyes were lightly reddened but still that dark blue she could loose herself in every time he looked at her. "Yes Sara, I just said no. We won't stay here at the airport. And don't even think about discussing this", he said just as Sara opened her mouth to answer. "We are both dead tired and need to rest. And we wouldn't get any rest here at the airport. Where is the motel and how do we get there?", he asked while turning his gaze away from Sara and to the assistant, who was rummaging some papers on her desk. She looked up at Grissom, told them the adress of the motel and offered them to call a cab. Grissom and Sara grabbed their bags and walked out of the airport.

Sara inhaled the cold air outside the building and felt her mood calm down a little bit. 'At least I'm here with him and not with anyone else', she told herself, a little smile crossing her face. The cab arrived and Grissom told the driver the adress of the hotel after storing their bags in the trunk of the car. Sara and Grissom both took place in the back of the car.

Grissom closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat. Sara looked at him, studied his face which was somehow relaxed now, memorizing every little detail. The fine wrinkles around his eyes, the beard which covered his jawline and made him look even sexier in Sara's eyes. She saw his chest moving with every breath he took. A warm and familiar feeling rose up her stomach and directly to her heart. She loved this man sitting next to her in the cab more than she ever thought she was able to love anyone in her life. Even if she knew he didn't feel the same way for her or at least she thought he wouldn't, she wasn't able to just ignore her feelings or turn them off.

While watching him and thinking about her feelings Sara felt the sleep slowly overtaking her body and mind. The familiar dream came to her mind and she sighed happily in her sleep. She felt his hands on her body, his touch soft and careful with every move of his hands. She heard him softly call her name and she smiled. Then she heard her name again what was not like the other dreams had been before. Sara still felt his hands on her but now he was shaking her softly and saying her name again. Sara blinked and realized his words. "We are there Sara, wake up."

They checked in at the motel, Grissom paid for the two rooms and after getting their keys they headed for their rooms. Before they had left the airport the assistant had told them that their flight back to Las Vegas wouldn't start before the next morning so they had a full evening to spent at the motel. They reached their rooms and Grissom looked at Sara. "So here we are. I have the room directly across the floor. Do you feel hungry? I saw a small restaurant near the motel. We could go there and get something for dinner." She smiled and nodded. "Just give me ten minutes ok?", she asked and opened her room. As she closed the door she thought about what Grissom just said. He saw the restaurant? But he was sleeping. At least that was what she had thought. 'Calm down girl', she told herself, 'even if he didn't sleep he wouldn't have been able to see me staring at him on our way here.' She took a deep breath, unpacked a few of her things and headed for the bathroom.

In his room Grissom smiled to himself. Even he hadn't been able to actually see her he had felt her staring at him all the time. Up to the point she had fallen asleep. Then it had been his time to look at her intensly, memorizing every detail of her face just as Sara had done before. She loved her face, could remember her dark brown eyes everytime he closed his own. With her around him he always had the feeling to be complete. In every single way. But he couldn't give her what she wanted from him, what he longed for for a long time now. He wasn't what she deserved. He was too old and even if she stayed with him for a while, she soon would recognize it wouldn't work between them. And then she would leave him and that was something he couldn't deal with. He had pushed her away and hurt her more than once. He knew that. But he decided during the four days in Chicago that he at least could enjoy the time he had with her. Just to have her around, see her laugh, see her purse her lips while she was thinking, see her look at him with her dark brown eyes and just feel alivewhile beeing with her. He looked at his watch, realizing the ten minutes she had asked for were passed and headed for her room. He knocked on the door and Sara opened with a smile he knew she reserved for him. "Ready?", he asked and as she nodded he let her leave her room and together they walked out of the motel and down the street.

It was still cold and Sara shivered a little. They walked the way to the restaurant in silence and he hold the door open for her once they reached it. Sara entered the restaurant and was stunned. That was one of the cutest restaurants she had ever seen in her life. There were only a few tables in this room, most of them were placed in small alcoves, all were made up of dark wood. A large fireplace with a fire in it was placed on the wall across the entry and the only lights in the room came from the candles which seemed to be everywhere. A young man made his way across the room and greeted Sara and Grissom with a big smile. After taking their jackets he led them to one of the alcoves and laid the menus on the table. After checking with Sara Grissom ordered two glasses of red wine and the young man left and returned shortly after that with the glasses. He took their orders and left again. Sara watched the red liquid in her glass circling around then took a sip. She put her glass back on to the table and then looked up at Grissom. She met his gaze and saw the light of the candle on their table reflect in his blue eyes. "I called Cathrine and told her about our cancelled flight and that we don't know when we'll be back", he said before taking a sip from his wine. She nodded, sat back in her chair and looked around the room. Except of an elderly couple they were the only visitors and Sara enjoyed the atmosphere in this restaurant. For the first time in four days she could relax and just enjoy her time with Grissom. And enjoying it was what she wanted to do.

Sara looked back at Grissom who was still staring at her. She smiled softly. "So... what are we gonna do if we can't leave tomorrow morning?", she asked after taking another sip from her wine. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know yet. Let's just hope that we can leave tomorrow and go back home. Otherwise we will stay here and find out another way to get back. Or we could just stay and enjoy the little time off. We both have enough overtime to take off a few weeks and I guess the guys at the lab will be able to handle a few days without us." Sara couldn't help but smile while listening. "That somehow sounds like you want the flight to be cancalled again...Is this the same Grissom who was talking like a child after unwrapping the christmas gifts and can't wait to play with them? You were so excited after the seminar and couldn't wait to test some of the new methods and now you're talking about staying here?", she said with a girlish grin on her face, winking at him. He blushed slightly but returning her grin he said, "Well, I'm still excitied but anticipated pleasure outweighs contemporaneous pleasure." Sara looked at him confused at first but seeing the twinkle in his eyes she couldn't help but laugh. Grissom joined her and they both didn't stop until the young man returned with their dinner. They had a great time, laughing and talking about a lot of things and just enjoying their time. After they finished their dinner they sat for two more hours just talking and having a good time. After Sara had covered up a yawn for the third time Grissom paid the bill and they left the restaurant. It was now ice cold outside. Sara shivered and entwined her arms around her body. Without a word Grissom removed his jacket from his shoulders and wrapped it around Sara. She smiled thankfully at him and with a light conversation they went back to the motel.

They stood in front of Sara's door, the tension building up between them, almost tangible. "I... uhm... I had a great evening Sara. Thank you for that." "I have to thank you", she said, smiling shyly. Before she knew what she was doing she bent forward and placed a little kiss on Grissoms cheek. When she realized what she just had done she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She stumbled another good night to Grissom and closed the door behind her, leaning back at it and breathing heavily. 'I didn't do that, I didn't do that', she stumbled to herself. 'Yes, I did. Come on, it was nothing. Just a little good night kiss. Nothing special,' she tried to calm herself down. On the other side of the door stood a smiling Grissom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks againto **Kristy** for beta reading hugz. I started this to be just a small thought of my mind but **Meggie** and **Kristy** so much wanted me to continue this so... Girls, this is for you! Meet you at the "?"

Summary: They just enjoy...

* * *

Sara looked around the room, puzzled. 'Where am I?' she thought, looking around the room. Then her memory came back. The cancelled flight, the motel, the dinner with Griss... The dinner. She smiled softly. And then the kiss came back to her memory and the smile faded from her face. She fell back down on the matress and put her hands over her eyes. 'What the hell did I think there? Yeah, I know, I didn't think at all. Why did I do this? Not that I didn't want to do it... His face felt just like I imagined it and he smelled so good. But damn, it is Grissom! He's my boss and he is obviously not interested in me. He made that more than clear a few times. Any time he got the chance to do so.' 

She sighed heavily and then made her way to the bathroom.

At the same time in the room just across the floor Grissom laid in his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His mind was circeling around the last evening. He had done what he wanted to do. He had enjoyed his time with Sara. They had had a great time during dinner, laughing and talking about everything. And then she had kissed him. Only on the cheek but it had been a kiss. She had realized too late what she had done. He could tell from the flabbergasted expression on her face. He had been stunned in a more than positive way. After he had seen her blush and walk into her room quickly he couldn't help but smile. He had been surprised but not shocked. She had nearly touched his face but while she had bent over to kiss him he had been able to smell her. He had been able to do so a lot of times in the past but she had never been this near. He had been able to smell what was Sara. Her scent. The mixture of coconut and honey from her shampoo, the clothes she had been wearing all day smelled so like her. He still wasn't able to get her scent out of his mind.

He watched at the clock on the bedside table and realized that it was time for breakfast. He went to the bathroom and after a short shower he got dressed and made his way to Sara's room.

Sara's body relaxed as the hot water from the shower ran down her body. She hold her face under the jet of water and a few of the bothering thoughts seemed to just fell out of her mind. But the one thought stayed. The thought that she had crossed a line she had herself forbidden to cross. She had been able to distance herself from Grissom, better said her feelings for him, in the last few months. It had been hard for her but she had always forced herself everytime the feelings seemed returned. But with the simple gesture yesterday evening all her hard work had been gone. The feelings were back and even stronger than they had been before. Sara turned the shower off as she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. It was a long time ago when she was used to this tears. But this time was over, at least she had thought that. But she knew better now. Nothing had changed, nothing had become better.

She rapped a towel around her body and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. She had packed a few more things to her suitcase before leaving Las Vegas than she thought she would needed. Now she was happy about that. After she got dressed she started to brush her wet hair when she heard the knock on the door. She went for the door and opened it just to see a smiling Grissom. Sara looked up at him and felt the heat raising up her cheeks again. "Good morning", he said, fascinated by the woman standing in front of him. The scent of coconut and honey was stronger now with her hair still wet. She was dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue shirt which made her pale skin even paler and her dark brown eyes even darker. "Good morning", she said with a weak smile, not really knowing how to react. "I thought we could go and find something for breakfast", he told her, still staring at her. "Sounds good", she answered. "Uhm... Just give me a second to get ready. Do you wanna come in?" , she invited him. And Grissom smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks againto **Kristy** for beta reading and for always being therewhen I need her hugz. And thanks to **Meggie** for being there, too, and always making me feel good. Thank you both for being my friends!

Summary: They just enjoy...

* * *

They walked out of the motel and into the opposite direction they had gone yesterday as they had been on their way to dinner. The air was still cold but the sun already started to warm it up. They walked in silence just like yesterday evening. But Sara felt different. Some of the easiness seemed to be gone and there was a strange feeling she couldn't really describe. Grissom on the other hand seemed the same like the evening before. Sara wondered if he didn't feel different at all. He still had a soft smile on his lips and seemed to be lost in thoughts. So while they were walking on the sidewalk Sara looked at him and studied his expression. 'He looks rested' was the first thing she thought. Was he really unimpressed by the small kiss? Or was it for just what it had seemed to be? A good night kiss? From a friend? Or was he just able to push his confusion away if he felt something like that? Sara's mind was racing and she got annoyed with herself that a simple gesture like this could make her feel confused this much.

She wasn't angry about Grissom or his behavior right now. She felt frustrated and angry with herself because she hadn't been able to keep the promise she had given to herself. "You better watch on the sideway or you'll hit something". His voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and when she recognized what he had said she just wrinkeled her nose and threw a glance at him. He loved this expression on her face. The wrinkeled nose and the glance sent small shivers down his spine. She had the same look on her face everytime they couldn't solve a case and Sara just didn't want to except the fact they had to stop. The girlish expression on her face let him see a part of the young Sara, the small girl she once had been. He could imagine her while she was doing her homework and was stuck at a difficult exercise. Or when her brother challenged her in any way and she swore to herself to prove him wrong in telling her she couldn't do it. He raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. "What have you been thinking of? You seemed miles away" "I... uhm... just thought about something", she said, not really knowing if she could tell him her thoughts or not. And then decided it would be better to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Nothing important" she told Grissom and hoped that he wouldn't ask more. He didn't. He just threw a questioning look on her, nodded and they walked on side by side.

After a few more minutes they reached a small café. Over the front door was a sign with three large '?' on it. Both of them stopped with a slightly confused expression on their faces. Sara chuckled quietly and when Grissom looked at her even more confused, she said: "Well, there are two possibilities. First, whoever owns this cafe is a big fan of Robert Arthur, jr." "What?" Grissom interrupted her? She looked at him, the smile on her face grew bigger. "Oh come on Griss. You can't tell me that you don't know Robert Arthur, jr." When he didn't answer that and just kept staring at her she continued, "The creator of the 'Three investigators'? Jupiter Jonas, first investigator? Peter Crenshaw, second investigator? Bob Andrews, records and research? You know, in one ofthe books, I guess it was 'The Secret of Terror Castle' Jupiter said, if I remember correctly, 'The question mark is the universal symbol of something unknown. We are prepared to solve any puzzle, riddle, mystery, enigma, or conundrum which may be brought to us'. And the three question marks became the symbol of their 'firm' as they called it." Grissom shook his head but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. "So is this where you're interest in solving crimes comes from?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice. "I guess it made me find out that hard work and a stubborn mind can work wonders", she simply replayed, the big smile still on her face. "But" ,she added, "there is another chance why they named this cafe '?'. They just couldn't decide which name they want to give it". At that Grissom burst out into laughter and after a few seconds Sara joined him. They stood on the sidewalk, both laughing out loud. When Saras eyes were filled with tears of laughter she tried to calm herself down and after a few more seconds Grissom and Sara stood there trying to catch their breath. "Shall we go in? Maybe we'll find the little secret of the '?' inside", Grissom suggested and suddenly Sara felt his hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside the cafe. Within an instant the feeling of uneasiness, which had been gone the last minutes, returned. But she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach and the warmth of his hand which she could feel through the fabric of her shirt.

They entered the cafe and picked a table near the window from where they could see the street. Slowly the city came to live with people walking up and down the street with mobile phones in their hands, mothers with little children and the cars on the street. A young woman came to their table. "Hi, my name is Kristin, do you like some coffee? Would you like to get some breakfast?", she smiled with a smile. Grissom and Sara both ordered their breakfast and gratefully accepted the coffe which Kristin brought them in two big mugs. Sara inhaled the scent of the hot liquid and took a small sip. "So... maybe we just ask?", Grissom said and by the confused look on Sara's face he added, " You know, about the name? The three question marks? Your theory of the three investigators? Or if they just couldn't find a name? I would tend to the second theory. It's kind of unlogical that someone would name a cafe after fictitious characters of a children's book." "Ah... that's so typically Grissom", Sara said and rolled her eyes. "It's not totally unlogical in my eyes. Like I told you a few minutes ago Jupiter Jonas had a good point on that. The question mark is the universal symbol of something unknown. So they maybe chose the name to get people wondering about it and they come in to find out. And when they are inside they will for sure drink or eat something. So maybe it's just a really smart way to get more people inside this cafe." They argued for a few more minutes, Grissom still insisted on the theory that the owners just couldn't find a name and Sara insisted on the other one. They were so lost in their discussion that they didn't noticed Kristin standing next to their table with their breakfast in her hands. Kristin cleared her throut and when Grissom and Sara looked up at her with a slightly puzzeled look she smiled widly.

"Do you want to ask now or do you first want to finish your breakfast and discuss a little bit longer?" Both Sara and Griss blushed slightly. During their discussion they totally had forgotten were they were. "So, just to stop both of you from killing each other during this discussion", Kristin told them, " I'll tell you why we named our cafe '?'. You are both right. We, that's Meggie, Alex and me by the way, were looking for a name. We couldn't find something that fitted the right way. We searched for a few days, made a lot of proposals and discarded them directly. Some because they were just too normal, some because they were not G-rated but most of them because they didn't really mean something for us or didn't express what we wanted to say. So after a while, we were just about to abandon everything, Alex came up with the three question marks. She thought that it would discribe our momentarily situation the best and the three investigators are three, we are three... And we all love the unknown, riddles, mysteries and stuff like this. And yes, we love the three investigators."

With that she put the plates down on the table and left a stunned Grissom and Sara behind. They both looked at each other , shook their heads and looked down at their plates. Sara picked up her fork and started to peck on her scrambled eggs, lost in thoughts again. She wished that just one time in her life she was right and Grissom was wrong. In everything they had diffenrent opinions and he always came off as winner, always the one who seemed to be right in the end. Sara had made it a personal game to be the winner just one time. Grissom picked up his coffee mug again and looked at Sara. She challenged him, in every possible way. At work, as a friend and, even if he would never admit it, she made him think about himself and their relationship. If he could call that a relationship. More than once he had thought about what it would be like to have a relationship with her, to have her in his life forever. He knew that he couldn't stand his life without her but he also didn't allow himself to let her inside his life. But sitting here with her, just watching her made it more and more clear to him that he wanted her right there. In his bed, in his house in his life.

And with this thought still in mind he smiled.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks againto **Kristy** for beta reading _hugz_.

Summary: They still just enjoy...

* * *

They had a good time together at breakfast. Like the evening before. They were talking, laughing and just enjoying their time together. At some point Sara got the feeling that it was somehow good that their flight had been cancelled. She never before had been able to spend this much time alone with Grissom. Far away from work, away from their daily habits and the stress at the lab. Somehow they both seemed to feel comfortable with their situation. 

After a short discussion about the bill Sara paid for the breakfast after she told Grissom that he had paid for the dinner yesterday and that she was an independent woman who didn't depend on the courtesy of any men. At this comment Grissom sighed and put his wallet back into his jacket.

They left the small cafe and made their way back to the hotel. They both entered Grissom's room to check his cell phone, which he had forgotten in his room, if the airline had called and the flight was rescheduled.

This was not like Grissom, Sara thought. She had never seen him going anywhere without his cell. Grissom took his phone and called the mailbox.

'Good morning Mr. Grissom', a female voice said, 'your flight is rescheduled for today at 4 p.m. Please call the American Airlines office at the airport to inform us if you take this flight or if you found an alternative solution.' Grissom stared out of the window and flipped his cell closed.

He could feel Sara's gaze even if he didn't see it. He knew she was impatiently waiting for his answer. The thoughts were racing in his mind.

'You can't do this, Gil. Tell her what you just heard. Don't even think of it! It's not a fair game you're about to play'. But before he could regain a clear mind his mouth opened and he heard himself say, "At least one more day. All flights back to Las Vegas are still cancelled."

He stood there, still staring out of the window, not able to turn around and look into her eyes. He felt guilty but on the other hand he couldn't help but smile inwardly. He would have one more day with her, one more day with Sara around him, outside the lab and their normal life. He wanted to have her, just one more day. Just one more day.

'GRISSOM'.

The sound of his name ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at Sara who stared back at him with a slightly sceptical look. His senses went on alarm at the look in her eyes.

'Stay calm Grissom. She doesn't know anything. She trusts you and will not mistrust no matter what you're telling her.'

And then it hit him. She wouldn't distrust any of his words. She trusted him and he had just betrayed her. But he couldn't change it now. He had to find a way out of it, later. He could call the airline and arrange a flight for tomorrow and she would never find out.

"Grissom, why will it take one more day until the flights go back to Las Vegas? They must have given you a reason for that."

Her voice was different then before but there was no anger in her voice he thought surprised. It sounded more like... calmness and... a small hint of happiness. Could that be true? Could she be happy to stay here one day longer? With him? "Grissom?" She had asked a question, he had to answer it. But what would he tell her? He forced his mind to find a solution. And his mind came up with one.

"There are a few damaged control panels and stuff like this at the airport in Las Vegas. They said it's not a problem, they can fix that. It will take about one day. They will call again and let me know when our flight back will leave."

"Oh... ok then" Sara said. She could think about some things really worse than to stay here with Grissom one more day. She had enjoyed yesterday evening and this morning so why don't just stay here and enjoy one more day? She looked at him and the expression on his face made her wonder. He looked puzzled, concerned and even a little happy. Could he really be happy to stay here with her? They had a great time but Sara always thought it was just because he knew that they would be back in Las Vegas soon. She had the feeling that this man standing in front of her was in some way the old Grissom. That this was the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. When he had been her lecturer and after that her mentor. This was in some way the same Grissom she could laugh with and had the best time of her life with. And if she was given the chance to have one more day just with him she was more than happy to take it. Even if it was just one more day.

'One more day to enjoy' she thought and felt a small smile crossing her lips.

"So..." she said to get her mind away from this thoughts and back to where she was. "Ok, one more day. That's not that bad. What are we going to do then?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. 'We could stay here, sleep, take a shower'. This were just a few ideas popping out of his mind but he shoved them away. This was definitely not what he wanted to tell her. Even if it was what he really wanted to do. " I don't know. What do you want to do? Maybe we can hire a car and make a trip outside this city. To be honest I don't feel like walking around a crowded city and do some shopping or sightseeing", he said with that boyish look in his eyes.

"So, no shopping for me I guess" Sara said and stuck out her bottom lip in a playful way. Her eyes twinkled with a playfulness Grissom hadn't seen there in a really long time.

"No Miss Sidle, no shopping for you today", he said, laughing. "Let's go and find a car, so we can get out of here", Grissom said, grabbed his cell and followed a giggling Sara out of the room.

They got the car and after a little argument whom of them would drive it, which was solved by flinging a quarter, Sara took place in the passenger's seat and Grissom drove out of the parking lot of the motel. While Grissom drove them out of the city Sara tried to win the fight with the map they took from the reception desk at the motel. After she found their position on the map she looked over it to find a place where they could spent the day. After a few minutes she found a small lake not too far from where they were. She told Grissom and after directing him on the right way she stored the map in the glove box and leaned back in her seat.

The sun warmed the air in the car and Sara relaxed and looked out of the window. The landscape flew by and Sara felt tiredness overwhelming her.

While he drove on the lonely street Grissom glanced over at Sara and when he noticed that she was sleeping he allowed himself to reflect the last hours. He had betrayed her, he had betrayed her trust and played a game which was more than unfair. But he hadn't been able to resist. He enjoyed the time alone with her so much and wanted it to last forever. He knew that this wasn't the right way but it gave him time. Time he didn't have back in Las Vegas. It gave him time to clear his mind and to get his thoughts sorted. He had pushed her away a lot of times in the past and was tired of it. Maybe more than she was. Grissom always told her he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk his job or his life because of her. He had let her come closer just to push her away again. He had told her it wouldn't work between them, he was fifteen years older than she was. One day he would wake up and she was gone. At least he thought that. Had thought. He had changed his mind about some things a few months ago. He had thought of it more often than ever before. She had become a part of his life. Not just a part, she was his life.

One sentence Sara had said a long time ago always haunted him. In his dreams, while eating, while showering, even at work.

'You know by the time you figured it out you really could be too late'.

He didn't want to be too late. But he wasn't able to throw all of his life away for her. He would if he could be sure that she would stay. Forever. But he couldn't be sure. He couldn't risk all he ever worked for, all he ever lived for. He couldn't risk loosing control of his life. And that was exactly what would happen if he gave in to her. But maybe he had to risk it all to become happy, with her.

They finally reached the lake Sara had spotted on the map. Grissom parked the car and turned the engine off. Then he bent over Sara and softly called her name. Sara murmured something in her sleep and turned her face around so she was facing Grissom but didn't wake up.

Grissom watched her and smiled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ;-). **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Summary: They just enjoy... Really?

* * *

He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. From time to time one of the corners of her mouth twiched as if she was smiling. Grissom wondered what she was dreaming about. After watching her for a few more minutes he sighed, turned around and opened the door on his side of the car. He climbed out of the car and searched the pockets of his jacket for his cell phone.

He walked a few steps away from the car and stood there with the cell in his hands for a few minutes. His mind was racing. He couldn't help but enjoy the thought to just call the airline and book a flight next week. Enjoy the week here with Sara, only with Sara. Far away from home. But he knew that Sara wouldn't be too happy about staying here longer than needful.

'But maybe just one more day?' he thought again, the cell phone still in his hand. 'No, Griss, you can't do that. You can't do that to her. You're forcing her into a situation she doesn't really want to be in. And she doesn't need to be in this situation. You're lying to her to make yourself happy. Is this what you really want? Is this what you need? That's not the way you want to be with her. You want to be with her every day of your life, feel her around you, hear her around you. But you can't force this illusion. If she wants to be with you shemust be able to decide on her own free will. And not because you're lying to her.'

Grissom shook his head and dialed the number of American Airlines. 'She doesn't want to be with me and never will be. I can't make her happy the way she deserves it.'

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the voice on the other end of the phone. After a short talk he had booked their flight back to Las Vegas for the next afternoon, the earliest flight he could get. Then he closed his cell phone he turned around to the car.

'She seemed not too angry about the cancelled flight, maybe...' He shook the thoughts out of his mind and walked back to the car.

When he reached it he opened the door of the drivers seat again and climbed in. He took one last look atthe stillsleeping Sara and then shook her briefly. Sara blinked and then looked at Grissom. A small smile flew over her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey", she managed to say.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked while watching her sit up in her seat.

"Well, yes. I have never slept that good in a car", she said with a still sleepy voice. She blinked again a few times then opened the door on her side of the car. She got out and streched. "How long are we here actually?", she asked while looking around. Grissom had parked the car next to the street from where she could see the small lake, surrounded by trees.

"We just got here", he told her. Then, after a short pause, he added "The airline called. We can go back tomorrow afternoon."

"Great" Sara said without turning around. "Griss, this is totally beautiful here.Let's just walk around a bit" and with that she walked in the direction of the lake. A little confused about her reaction Griss started to follow her. When he reached her he slackened his pace and walked next to her.

"Aren't you happy that we can go home tomorrow? I thought that your reaction would be a little more enthusiastic." Too late he realized what he had just said. Sara turned to look at him, standing still where she was. He looked into her eyes and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Why, Griss? Do you think I don't like to be here? With you? Do you think I can't wait to get home just to get away from you? I want to go home, yes, but I also like to be here. With you. But it's obviously just me who enjoys this here." She turned away from him and started walking. Grissom stared after her in shock. Too late he had realized that his comment, which was meant to be just a question, could hurt her again. That she understood it in a different way than he meant it.

And he couldn't even blame her. He had hurt her so often in the past just by saying the right things at the wrong time. Or the wrong things at the wrong time.

She walked away from him and he could see how angry she was from the way she moved. He hastened behind her, trying to catch up. Just as he reached her he noticed the single tear she hastily wiped away.

"Sara, that wasn't what I meant. It's just... Could you please stop walking and look at me?" The last words came out slightly cadged. She turned around, thousand words ready to come out of her mouth. But then she saw his expression. His eyes were looking despairingly at her, his left hand resting on her right arm. He looked so helpless Sara wasn't able to let one of her thoughts transform into words. This expression on his face touched her deep down in her heart. For a second she was able to see the real Grissom. With all his fears and hopes.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Grissom, it's... I'm sorry. I think I'm just putting everything you say on the scales. And sometimes I'm interpreting too much into things you say or don't say. It's just... It's not easy to get things in the correct way. So I guess you really just wanted to know if I'm not happy." She sighed again. "I am happy to go back Griss. But I also enjoy the time here, away from work, away from all the killing and adversity we see every day. Away from the hectic pace and all the lights of Las Vegas. And I am happy to be here with you."

With her last words she broke the eye contact with him and stared at her feet. Grissom let go of her arm and a small smile crossed his face. With his right hand he lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes again. "There's nothing you have to be sorry for. It's my fault. It's just so difficult to find the right words when you're around me. I always have the feeling to disappoint you, to hurt you once more. And I guess by acting the way I do I just do the things I want to avoid most. I never had the intention to hurt you or to make you feel responsible in any way."

All the anger and frustration had gone. Sara just stared into this deep blue eyes and felt lost once again. She just nodded and turned to continue her way down to the lake. They walked in silence for the next few minutes.

They had rounded half of the lake when they reached a toppled down snag. Sara sat down and stared on the water. The sun reflected on the surface and the ripples, created by the light breeze, made it sparkle like the surface of a diamond. She was lost in thoughts once again and Grissom sat next to her, his legs outstreched, his eyes focused on the sky. They sat there in silence for nearly half an hour when Sara began to speak.

"This is the first time in months I can sit next to you and don't have the feeling that I have to say something, you know? That it's ok to just sit next to you, to be near you."

Grissom looked at her confused and started to respond. She interrupted him with a small shaking of her head. "We were able to do this back in San Francisco. When we first met. And we were able to do this when you asked me to come to Vegas. The first few months of my time in Vegas we were really good friends. We could talk and laugh and just sit somewhere together just like we're doing now. I miss these times. What has changed Grissom? Why aren't we able to do all this now?"

He had a lot of answers in his mind. But none of them seemed to be the right one. So after a while he looked away from her and onto the water. "A lot of things have changed Sara. I don't know why or when, they just simply changed. I can't say that I'm happy with it. I miss the old times just as much as you do. But I fear that these times will never come back."

Sara stared at him and felt her heart beating faster. She was afraid of his answer to her next question. Just one word but it could destroy everything she had everdreamed of, everything she had ever fighted for.

"Why?"

Grissom sighed deeply. "Too many things happened, Sara. Too many things that have changed our lifes. When I asked you to come to Vegas it was because I needed someone I knew. Someone I could trust and who trusted me. When I asked you to stay and work for me it was because I was fascinated by your ambition, by your strong will, your desire to do everything that is possible to solve a case. Don't get me wrong I still admire all of this but I guess I somehow got used to it. I got used to you being there when I need you, to work more than anyone else in the lab. That's just a small part of the changes. Maybe the most unimportant one. What really changed is that I care for you. I care for you more than I should. Everytime you are out at a crime scene I hope you come back safely. That you come to my office to tell me that everything is alright and you'll bring the DNA to Greg and proceed the evidence. Sara, that's a line I... We cannot cross. We can't let our feelings control our work. At least I can't. The simple thought of you getting hurt on a crime scene makes me feel like loosing one of the most important things in my life."

Sara just stared at him. A single tear had formed in her eye and fell down her cheek. Grissom lifted his hand to her cheek and carefully wiped the tear away. Sara swallowed hard and continued staring at him. She could feel his hand on her cheek, the warmth of it spreaded all through her body. She wasn't sure if she felt horrible or better than ever before.

He had just admitted that he cared, more than he should. That she was important to him, more than anything else. And in the same sentence he had admitted that none of her dreams would ever become true. That he wasn't able to let his feelings take over control.

If he had told her that he wasn't interested in her or just respected her in a professional way she could have been able to deal with it. But now she knew, or at least it was what she thought he meant, that he felt something for her. Something that was more than only a professional interest. The certainty that he felt this way and didn't allow himself to get into it made it all even more complicated for her. How could she ever stop loving him when she knew that he loved her, too?

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. 

AN: Sorry that it took me so long for updating. And thanks again to all who encouraged to continue this.

Summary: They just enjoy... Again?

* * *

It had been hard to not cry. It had cost all of her strength to not lay her head on his shoulder and cry. But she wanted to be strong, she didn't want him to see her that way. So she hold back the tears, not able to say a word.

Grissom looked down at Sara's face, seeing the emotions reflected on it. He knew that he had hurt her again. He knew it the moment he had spoken the words. He wanted her to know his feelings. He had told her before, more than once. He didn't want to convince her. Most times he said it he wanted to convince himself of the fact that this was all he could feel. All he wanted to feel. And every time it was more than obvious that he wasn't able to convince himself. The feeling that he needed her in his life became stronger every time he tried to repress it. He tried it for the last time now. This was his last try to convince himself.

It didn't work. Just like before. This was the last time he had sworn himself. The last try. He didn't know what to do now it hadn't worked again. He wasn't able to tell her his true feelings. But maybe she would make the first step again. But when he looked at her face now he wasn't sure about that.

Sara felt his doubtlessness fall apart. She could feel the tentativeness rose up inside of him. She didn't know if it made her feel happy or if it made her feel even more sad. She needed to get away. Even if it was just physically. She needed to distance herself from him.

She stood up and started to walk a few steps into the direction of the lake which laid there in the same beauty it had been in as they arrived. She looked over the water feeling a strange calmness rising up inside of her. The feeling of being lost and alone faded away as she stood there. Sara felt his eyes on her back. Nearly the same colour like the lake. She could see their deepth in front of her now closed eyes. She inhaled deeply for a few times and with every breath she took she became more confident. Now she was able to smell and feel the water, the trees around them, she could hear the birds and the wind. this moment she was aware of all the things around her. And she was aware of Grissom still staring at her back.

She could sence his uneasiness, his need to say something and don't have the words for it. And it made her feel strong. She turned around and stared at him. When he noticed her eyes on him he swallowed hard. This simple gesture made Sara smile. She knew at this very moment that she had a power over this man that no other woman in his life ever had.

She was the one who could make him feel happy, who could make him feel guilty but most important she was the one who was able to confuse him. Grissom. The man who was the absolute term in the lab, who had an answer to nearly all things regarding their work. But here, far away from their familiar surrounding, she was the one in control. But not only here, she realized. She had been in control from the first time they had met. 'How could I miss that?' she asked herself disbelievingly.

"Let's walk around shall we?" she asked, now a soft smile on her lips. Grissom looked up at her with a puzzled look in his eyes but nodded andstood up to walk beside her. "Can I ask you something?", Grissom managed to ask after a few steps. "Sure" she answered, still a soft smile on her lips. "Everything you want."

"Sara, you seemed a little... lost when I told you about the way I feel about... this. Us." He didn't dare to look at her. When Sara didn't answer he continued. "I don't want you to think I don't have any feelings for you. Just like I said before you mean more to me than you should. You know that it's hard for me to find the right words at the right time. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you and you can believe me that I'm really sorry for that."

"Griss, stop it, it's ok. I know how you feel and that it's not your intention to hurt me, no matter what you do or say. You wanted to ask me something, remember?"

"Uhm... Yes. I just wanted to make sure you know..."

"Griss"

He sighed heavily. "Sara, do you enjoy the time here? I mean, with me?"

She stopped walking and looked down at her feet then up into his eyes. "Yes", she said, "Yes, I do. I really do. I liked the dinner and the breakfast and I enjoy it to be here with you. Just you. Why?"

" Nothing special, just wanted to know. But what I wanted to ask you in the first place... When I... you know... that thing with the feelings. You seemed somehow lost. And now this seems to be gone. It somehow changed. I can't really discribe it, it's just that you seem more confident. I know that must sound really stupid."

"No, Griss, it doesn't. It is just like you said. I felt lost and somehow hurt. Like every time before when you said something like that. But you're right. I feel confident now. I... let's say... I just realized something." And with that she walked on and left a confused Grissom behind.

They spent the rest of the day at the lake, Grissom's confusion growing with every hour. Sara seemed to be in a much lighter mood now, smiling and talking and laughing most of the time. He wondered what had changed her mind all of a sudden. One time he had the feeling that she would loose it all and the other second Sara's behavior had changed into something he couldn't really describe. He spent the rest of the time with thinking about what had happend or what he had said that made her this way. He couldn't say her behavior bothered him, it seemed that the old Sara , like she had been in her first days in Las Vegas, came back and this confused him more than anything else.

When the sun slowly faded they went back to their car and started to drive back to the motel. They drove into the sunset and Sara was fascinated by the colours in the sky. She turned on the radio and both were lost in their own thoughts for a while, listening to the music.

It was a bright night and when the sun fully settled down they could see a dark blue sky with a lot of twinkling stars on it. Before they reached the city Grissom stopped the car and both got out. They stood there, heads turned up to the sky, surrounded by the music from the radio which was still playing.

Sara leaned back against the car and crossed her arms in front of her chest. And then she saw it. A shooting star. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to put her wish into clear thoughts.

When she realized what she had just wished for she was surprised.

This thought had crossed her mind before but she had never allowed herself to let it become this clear. She had wished for that a long time before they had come here. And knowing at the same time that this would never become true. But some part had become true. 'So why don't wish for the other part' she thought to herself and smiled.

Grissom had seen the shooting star, too. And his wish had been more than a wish. It had been a little prayer even. He had thought about Sara's reaction when she found out that he had betrayed her. He had thought about what to say. He had gone through this about a hundred of times in the last hours. He hoped that she would forgive him one day. That she would understand his reaction to this situation insome way.

He knew that she wouldn't. He thought he knew. But it was all he could wished for at the moment.

Grissom turned his face to look at Sara. She stood there, eyes closed, relaxed and smiling.

"Let me guess... You saw the shooting star, too?", it was more a conclusion than a question.

"Yes, I did" she replied.

Did you make your wish?" he asked with a little smile on his lips. Sara opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sure I did. I always do. You know, I could tell you but it says that this wish won't become reality if you tell anyone." She thought for a moment and when he didn't say anything she sighed lightly and continued. "But... When I think about it... This dream is somehow ridiculous. And because it will never become true I can tell you. If you want to know." She added.

"Sure I want to know" Grissom replied, thinking about what she had wished for.

"This is really ridiculous. But ok. I wished that the airlinecalled you, you declined the offered flight to Las Vegas to spent some more days with me here. See, this is really ridiculous. You told me that the airline called so... It's more a dream than a wish."

When Grissom didn't say anything she turned to face him and was shocked by the expression on his face.

* * *

Hope, you enjoyed reading. There will be one more chapter and then this little excursion will be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

AN: Thanks to **Kristy** for beta reading. The last part is dedicated to her, because she wished for something hugs

Summary: They just enjoy...

* * *

"Grissom?" 

Grissom was staring at her in complete shock. 'She didn't say that! That's not possible. She didn't say that!' he thought again and again, feeling numb.

"Grissom!" Sara nearly shouted his name.

He still stared at her, the expression on his face a mixture of disbelieve, delight and complete shock. He was lost in thoughts and didn't reply to any of her questions.

'What did I say or do?' she thought while worry grew inside of her. She just said what she had wished for and that would never become true. She was so sure about that. Grissom would never have done a thing like this. He wasn't this kind of man. It would have been some sort of cheating and he would never do this to her.

'I wouldn't mind if he had' she thought, trying to get this thought out of her mind.

She made a small step into his direction and her movement ripped him out of his numbness. He winked a few times and shook his head. He looked directly into her dark brown eyes, seeing the confusion in it.

"Sara, did you just say what I think you said? Did you really wish that I..."

"I told you it is ridiculous. You would never..."

"No! Sara, listen to me. Do you believe in this whole wishing thing? I mean do you really believe in it? With all your heart?" he asked her, his face serious.

"I... uhm... not really I guess. I think it's fun to make a wish when you see a shooting star. As a child I really believed in it, for a short time. But none of my wishes came true so I just do it for fun. It's really interesting what you can come up with when you wish for something you didn't really think about before."

"So, the wish you made was more fun and not because you really want it to become true?" he replied with a little disappointment in his voice.

Sara couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did he really...'No!' she thought, 'Don't do this to yourself, Sara. He would never ever have done something like this. This is so totally not Grissom!'

"Uhm... I don't really know, Griss." She turned away from him, not able to hold his gaze any longer. "You know, most times I make a wish when seeing a shooting star I think it's nothing, it's just for fun. But when I think about it it's mostly something I..."

When she didn't finish the sentence Grissom took a deep breath and continued for her "It's mostly something you really wished for? Something you've dreamed about?" Sara just nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

"Sara, look at me please." When she didn't move in any way he reached out with his left hand, caressed her left cheek and moved his hand under her chin, lifting it up and forced her to look into his eyes. With a soft smile on his lips he continued speaking. "Don't you think that some of these wishes can come true? If you believe in it and really wish for it?" After a few seconds he sighed lightly. "I... The airline called the next morning. I told them that we would stay here a little bit longer and that I would call them when we wanted to fly back. When you woke up in the car and I told you that they had called... I had just called them to say that we wanted to go home."

Sara stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say. Her wish had become true, the wish which was too unrealistic, too ridiculous and far too naive. At least that had been what she'd been thinking about it a few moments ago. And here she was, standing next to the man she loved and who had just told her that this wish had become true. For a few seconds, which seemed to be hours, she couldn't breath or get a clear thought. She was lost in his dark blue eyes and wanted this moment to last forever. She swallowed the tears back and tried to keep her breathing steady.

"I hope you will forgive me for what I did... Some day. I just... I wanted to spend some time with you, just with you. And this situation was more than tempting. I just couldn't resist. When I told you about my feelings... They get stronger every time I try to repress them. Sara, I... I don't know how to say this. What I did was not on the purpose to hurt you or betray your trust in me. I just... wanted this so much."

"Griss, I really don't know what to say. I guess I should be angry or hurt or something like this. But I am just... happy." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

They sat in the plane, on their way home to Las Vegas. Sara sat next to the window and turned her face to the man sitting next to her. The man she loved and who loved her.

They had talked for the whole night after they had returned to the motel. There had been a lot of laughter and a few tears.

And now they were sitting in the plane which brought them back home. A home where a lot of things would change. They would try to keep their relationship private at first, not knowing if it would work. It would be tough to keep their hands off of each other or to stay professional at work. But they promised to try.

Sara grabbed Grissoms hand and leand over to him. He turned his face and looked into her eyes, smiling. He bent over and kissed her on the lips. Sara closed her eyes and there was just one thought in her mind right now.

'Just enjoy...'

* * *

**The end**

I hope, you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
